


Comic Con

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexual Misha, Coming Out, Crushes, Gen, misha has a crush on jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Misha is a happy Misha, right? Well, when Misha gets drunk with Jared after comic con, he lets something slip. Something that no one knows about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con

“Why can’t there be a Sastiel?” Richard Spieght had asked at Comic con.

“Jared’s size is just too jarring for me,” Misha answered.

Jared laughed, then, without drawing any attention to himself, pulled out his phone and sent Misha a text.

Misha didn’t see the text until after the panel was over, as his phone was set to silent. It was from Jared, who doesn’t usually text him.

**Am I 2 big 4 U?**

Misha looked at Jared, who was still in the same room, and shook his head.

Jared smirked. “What?”

“Jackass,” Misha joked.

Jensen came back from getting a drink, took out a straw, and blew the straw wrapper at Misha’s head.

“Children,” Misha said, “Both of you…are children.”

Jensen and Jared giggled, and Misha rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance.

“You guys want to go get some drinks?” Jared asked, “I’m buying.”

“I would but…I don’t feel good,” Jensen said.

“You okay?” Jared asked with concern.

“I’m just tired,” Jensen answered honestly, “Directing takes a lot out of you. Not that either of you would know.”

Jensen smiled, as he had just trolled Misha, who put on a fake offended face.

“I’ll have you know that I directed one episode of Supernatural,” Misha joked.

“That’s amazing,” Jensen said sarcastically.

Jared shook his head, as he was used to Jensen and Misha’s fake fights.

“Misha?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Misha said, “I could use a drink.”

 

Jared and Misha went to a bar just outside of Comic Con. It wasn’t that big, and it was kind of dark, so the two doubted they would be recognized. They ordered beers and talked about whatever they could think of.

“So,” Jared brought up, “You think I’m too jarring?”

Misha shrugged. “Well,” He answered, “While I do like the thought of the moose and the angel getting it on…you are a little tall.”

Jared only stared at him in silence, jaw slightly dropped. Misha realized he’d just said that out loud, and clamped his mouth shut. He only whimpered and took a sip of his beer. When Jared finally spoke, Misha looked afraid, as if the moose was going to punch him.

“So, is it true?” Jared asked quietly.

“Is WHAT true?” Misha asked.

“That you like guys,” Jared answered, just as quiet, then winced at his boldness “I mean, that you’re bisexual.”

Misha didn’t answer, only took another sip of his beer.

“It’s okay,” Jared said, “I don’t care. Well…I do care. But, I won’t judge you if you are.”

Misha nodded slightly. “Yeah.”

“So, you like Sam? I mean…me?”

The older actor let his eyes trail up from the table to Jared’s kind and compassionate eyes.

“Does it matter?” He asked, “Not like I’m going to do anything about it. I’m married.”

Tears formed in his eyes, which made his blue eyes brighter.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jared asked sincerely.

“I’m drunk. Everything comes out when I’m drunk.”

Jared stared at his friend. He felt like he’d just forced the poor guy out of the closet. So he thought for a moment.

“Do you want to come back to my hotel room?” He asked.

Misha stared at Jared as if he’d just punched Misha’s grandmother.

“Is that your idea of a joke?”

“What?” Jared asked, “No. No, of course not. I just meant that…because you’re not sober enough to drive, and I just thought you shouldn’t be alone. We can talk, just talk.”

“Yeah,” Misha said, “Okay.”

 

The two went up to Jared’s hotel room, on the fourth floor. It was a large room: one large bed, a couch, a desk, a mini fridge, and a microwave.

Misha lumped down on the couch, then started to cry. Jared sat by Misha and threw his arm around the older actor.

“It’s okay, Mish,” Jared assured him.

“I…can’t do this anymore,” Misha said.

“No,” Jared insisted, “If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking…”

“Why does it have to be a secret?” Misha pleaded, “Why…why can’t I tell anyone?”

“You just told me.”

“That was an accident,” Misha said, “It slipped. Just forget I ever said anything.”

“No,” Jared said, “I will not forget about you telling me what is probably one of your biggest secrets.”

Misha looked at him, then wiped his eyes.

“I am attracted to guys. I mean, you, and Jensen…but I’m not going to go falling head over heels in love with them. I have Vicki. I love her to death. I could never…”

“Have you told anyone?”

“Vicki knows,” Misha answered, “I mean, she caught me…um, looking at…”

“Porn?”

“Yeah. But she was really sweet, and accepting. She told me not to be ashamed, and she wouldn’t tell a soul.”

“But no one else knows?”

Misha shook his head.

“I’m afraid of being judged,” He said, “I don’t know how people will react. Bisexual is synonymous with cheater. I’m not a cheater, and I don’t want those kinds of rumors being spread. Or that I’m just making it up for attention. Or worse, people will start to hate me because of it.”

“Well Mish, there’s no requirement to come out,” Jared said, “Take as long as you need, and if you don’t want to go public, that’s fine. But I have no problem with it, and I know Jensen will be accepting too.”

“Thanks, Jared.”

“No problem. Now, do you want to sleep here or should I take you back to your hotel room?”

“Could I stay here?”

“You okay with sleeping on the couch?”

“Yeah.”

 

Jared got a beer out of the mini fridge and handed it to Misha.

“I’m already drunk,” Misha said.

“I know,” He said, “Just hold it. And smile.”

Jared snapped a picture of Misha and the beer, then went to twitter.

“What are you doing?” Misha asked.

“You’ll see. Check Twitter.”

Misha looked at his phone and saw a tweet from Jared.

**@Jarpad: A drunk Misha is a happy Misha!**

“Asshole,” Misha said jokingly.

Misha replied.

**@Mishacollins@Jarpad: How you dare! Slightly buzzed am only I.**

Jared laughed at the response, knowing this would stir up more Mishalecki/Sastiel stories, brought Misha some blankets and a pillow, and went off to bed.

“’Night, Mish,” He said.

“Good night, Jared,” Misha said.


End file.
